


Fire Emblem Echoes: Ciphers of Valentia

by Pokejedservo



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Well folks here is a new series from yours truly Pokejedservo, in which this is my retelling of the 2017 3DS game Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. (In which yes I get it a retelling of a retelling but hear me out people.) Anyways since this is for Fire Emblem Echoes I did start things off in the Prologue which is set during Alm & Celica's childhood in Ram Village but I did expand things a bit more as I made some alterations.





	Fire Emblem Echoes: Ciphers of Valentia

**Author's Note:**

> Such as for starters while I did give Alm & Celica a scene together alone I also give Celica a scene with Faye as well. Also later on in the story I got Nomah to make an early appearance to visit Ram Village before Celica went to go move to the Priory.
> 
> Okay I get it I'm sure some folks might be a bit baffled over Slayde being considerably less malicious but still a pompous snob. But keep in mind that in some of the backstory in Echoes did reveal that Slayde did used to have a remotely decent grasp of humanity think of this as a "What-if" scenario.

Fire Emblem Echoes: Ciphers of Valentia 

Chapter 0: Prologue Alm & Celica

(One night at Ram Village we see young Alm & Celica in a fireplace at Alm’s home.)

Kid Alm: Once upon a time, there was a god named Duma and a goddess named Mila who fought each other bitterly for an age.

Kid Celica: Hey, why did Mila and Duma have to fight so much? Couldn't they just say they were sorry?

Kid Alm: My grandpa has told me that Mila & Duma don’t always get along because they are so different. Mila has made Zofia such a nice & peaceful place while Duma is all about order and discipline.

Kid Celica: True, I remember when Grandpapa told me that this is the reason why Duma & Mila have split the land of Valentia into two countries. It has been said that Duma feels that people be given a firm but guiding hand while Mila finds Duma’s ways to be rigid and that people should enjoy themselves. I’ve heard that Mila & Duma do not get along well at all.

Kid Alm: Let’s promise we'll never end up like that, okay?

Kid Celica: Yeah, nothing will ever come between us. 

(Alm and Celica make a pinky promise. After that, Alm giggles, but then feels a little uncertain.)

Kid Alm: Say uh… Celica there is something I’ve been wondering about.

Kid Celica: Oh, what is it?

Kid Alm: Well you see Celica are… are you and I related?

Kid Celica: What? What brought this on Alm?

Kid Alm: Well Celica you call my Grandpa by “Grandpapa” and we both have the same mark on our hands, see?

Kid Celica: Oh is that all? Alm I know that Sir Mycen is not my actual grandpa but I like to call him that since he is the nice old man who saved me before at my old home. Though as for that mark on our hands well to be honest Alm I don’t know why we have them but Grandpapa has told me that those marks make us special.

Kid Alm: Yeah Grandpa has told me that plenty of times, though I wish he would tell me why.

Kid Celica: It’s probably something he will tell you when you get older Alm.

Kid Alm: Heh yeah grown-ups like him always say things like that.

Kid Celica: I’m sure Grandpapa has his reasons Alm, so you shouldn’t sound so rude about it. After all you don’t want to get in trouble with Grandpapa, right?

Kid Alm: Uh no ma’am!

Kid Celica (brief giggle): Oh calm down Alm I was only kidding; we both know he is asleep by now.

Kid Alm: *sigh* Alright but don’t joke about things like that, I sometimes wonder if he comes up with excuses to get me to do more chores around here.

Kid Celica: That maybe so but we both know that Grandpapa is a busy man, still it’s getting late so good night Alm.

Kid Alm: Yeah good night Celica.

(A few days later one afternoon at Ram Village, young Faye approaches her friends Gray, Tobin & Kliff.)

Kid Faye: Alm! Alm! Where are you?

Kid Gray: Faye, are you looking for Alm again?

Kid Faye: Uh-huh, where is he?

Kid Tobin: He is probably out having some alone-time with Celica again.

Kid Gray: Yeah it’s nice to see that we can be so easily replaced huh?

Kid Faye: *whimper* Don’t say things like that! You know that scares me right? Oh now your making me wonder if Alm is going to marry Celica.

Kid Gray: Faye for the third time this week we are a bit too young to be thinking of things like that!

Kid Faye: Oh you boys never understood that innocent young maidens like me take True Love very seriously!

Kid Gray (under his breath): Yeah perhaps a little too seriously…

Kid Faye: What was that?

Kid Gray: Uh… nothing!

Kid Tobin: Hey Gray, maybe we can treat Alm to duet of him and Celica “K-I-S-S-I-N-G” in a tree if you know what I mean? Heh heh…

Kid Gray: Oh that does sound like fun. Heh heh…

Kid Faye (eye twitching, smiling & cracking her knuckles): You boys are not thinking of picking on my poor sweet Alm, right?

(Gray & Tobin quickly hid behind Kliff.)

Kid Tobin: NO MA’AM!

Kid Gray: OF COURSE NOT MA’AM!

Kid Kliff (thinking): Really Tobin & Grey, really? You two jerks would use me as a human shield in front of Faye huh? *sigh* Note to self when I become a Mage when I get older use these two idiots for target practice.

Kid Kliff: Uh Faye what these two were probably trying to say is that you have nothing to worry about.

Kid Faye: I suppose your right Kliff, after all just earlier this week I was trying to go play house with Alm in which I’m of course the Mommy, Alm is the daddy… *Faye hugs Kliff* and Kliff is our wittle baby boy.

Kid Kliff (face is beat red): FAYE! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?!

(Then much to Kliff’s chagrin Gray & Tobin are having a very good laugh over this.)

Kid Gray: Oh gods, Kliff as the baby boy oh that is rich…

Kid Tobin: Aw wittle Kwiffy aren’t you just the cutest wittle baby ever? Heh heh heh… Oh wook at those chubby wittle cheeks.

Kid Kliff: Grrrr…

Kid Gray: Uh-oh looks like someone is thinking hard, hey Faye you might want to change his diaper if things get too stinky. Speaking of which hey Kliff blink twice if Faye has ever made you wear a diaper recently. *Kliff does blink twice* Whoa really? Kliff I… I was just kidding.

Kid Tobin: Oh Kliff this is what you get for being the runt of our crew here. Heh heh…

Kid Kliff: Grrrr…. *then suddenly Kliff has a devious grin on his face* Hmmm… Oh Faye, uh I mean, Mommy you wouldn’t let those mean bullies pick on your poor sweet baby boy huh?

Kid Faye: *gasp* Oh my gods your right Kliff, I shouldn’t let these two pick on my baby boy like that, these two are going to pay… dearly. 

Kid Gray & Tobin: AH!

Kid Tobin (hiding behind Gray): Uhh… uh what I meant was, well you know Faye, Kliff is so right that you have no need to worry about Alm, right Gray?

Kid Gray: Oh uh… yeah, yeah for sure Faye, after all didn’t you and Faye have a nice little chat the other day?

Kid Faye: *gasp* Your right we did, I remember it now.

(Cue flashback as we see Faye & Celica out in the flower fields.)

Kid Faye: Celica! There you are!

Kid Celica: Oh hello there Faye, how are you today?

Kid Faye: Okay I guess, though I’m a little surprised that Alm isn’t with you.

Kid Celica: Alm? Oh he is probably out chopping wood with Grandpapa. But at least I can be out here to make my little flower wreaths which is fine with me. Why just the other day I tried to get Alm to wear one of my flower wreaths but he kept telling me no. Even after I told him that I got Grandpapa to wear one he still refused. 

Kid Faye: Really Celica? You got Sir Mycen to wear a flower wreath; oh I wish I got to see that. *giggle*

Kid Celica: *giggle* Oh trust me Faye it was so gloriously fabulous. 

Kid Faye: *giggle* Oh I’m sure it was Celica, but don’t mind Alm there Celica he was probably just worried that Gray & Tobin would tease him.

Kid Celica: That is true; those boys should really stop teasing people like Alm so much.

Kid Faye: Oh I agree Celica those two really should stop teasing Alm and they will if they know what’s good for them. 

Kid Celica (slightly nervous): Oh my…

Kid Faye: But still… *sigh*

Kid Celica: Faye? What’s wrong?

Kid Faye: Celica the… there is something I need to ask you… are… are you and Alm going to marry someday?

Kid Celica (slightly red in the face): WHAT?! Whe… where did this come from?!

Kid Faye: Well you and Alm have been so close ever since you moved in with Alm & Sir Mycen, I… I just couldn’t help but wonder…

Kid Celica: Oh Faye the real reason why I spend so much time with Alm is because I live with him and my Grandpapa, that’s it. Oh sure Grandpapa does want Alm and I to spend a lot of time together so we get to know each-other but I think its because we have that special mark on our hands.

Kid Faye: Special Mark? Oh that’s right you two do have that strange mark on your hands. *giggle* Oh how silly of me, of course you two wouldn’t get married, after all you both are cousins so of course you two wouldn’t marry.

Kid Celica: Cousins? What are you talking about?

Kid Faye (starting to sniffle): You mean your not?

Kid Celica: Uh now now Faye, please settle down, what I mean is that I’m not sure where you did get this idea of Alm and I being cousins.

Kid Faye: Well you both call Sir Mycen by Grandpa and you both have those marks on your hand. So I thought it meant you two would be related.

Kid Celica: Okay Faye, I will admit that Sir Mycen is not my actual Grandpa I just like to call him Grandpapa since he was the nice old man who saved me at my old home. And while I admit I don’t know why Alm and I have the same mark but I used to live in my old home with my family and I never saw Alm there so I’m pretty sure Alm isn’t one of my family members.

Kid Faye: I see… But you see Celica I suppose the other reason why I was asking about why you and Alm are together so much is that you two spend so much time together alone that we sometimes wonder if Alm has replaced us with you.

Kid Celica: What? Oh Faye I’m so sorry I never wanted Alm to replace you guys with me, honest. Oh that Alm I really ought to have a talk with him over this.

Kid Faye: Really?

Kid Celica: Uh-huh, okay I admit I wasn’t sure about trying to talk to anyone at first since before I moved here I used to live in this nice fancy place with my family so I wasn’t used to being with normal people. But the people here in Ram Village are so nice to me so I do enjoy being here. So Faye I do enjoy getting to meet people like you, after all I’m sure it’s nice to know that you’re not the only little girl in this village.

Kid Faye: I suppose that is true, oh Celica you’re so nice, I can see why Alm likes you so much.

Kid Celica: Well Faye it’s not quite like that, I mean yes Alm & I do get along pretty well and Alm was one of the first folks here in Ram who is so nice to me. But usually when we are alone we talk about some things like Valentia history with Mila & Duma, but most of the time he wants to talk about where I’ve been.

Kid Faye: Where you’ve been?

Kid Celica: Yes, Alm seems to really like the fact that unlike him I was not born & raised here in Ram Village. Alm has told me that he has never been outside the village before and he really wishes he could. I can understand that, really I do but aside from some stories about my old family home and the path that Grandpapa took me to get to Ram I don’t really have anything else to tell him. *sigh* Oh I hope Alm isn’t too disappointed when I tell him that I’m not that much better off than him when it comes to traveling.

Kid Faye: Oh I’m sure Alm will understand Celica.

Kid Celica: Yeah you’re probably right.

Kid Faye: Oh Celica it’s been so nice talking to you like this.

Kid Celica: Oh I do agree Faye this has been rather nice.

Kid Faye: Uh-huh say Celica what are your feelings about Bondage?

Kid Celica: Eh?! Uh… Faye I think you meant to say Bonding… right?

Kid Faye: I suppose… is there a difference?

Kid Celica: Uh yes Faye there is… eh what I mean is, yes Faye I do enjoy spending some time bonding with you too. Say uh… Faye, want to take a look at some of the flower wreaths I’ve made?

Kid Faye: Oh that would be lovely Celica!

Kid Celica: Splendid, lets go.

(Flashback ends.)

Kid Faye: Ah that was such a nice chat.

Kid Tobin: Psst, hey Kliff maybe if Alm does marry Celica then maybe you can be the “Daddy” if you know what I mean.

Kid Kliff (slightly red in the face): Sh…shut up Tobin!

Kid Faye: Yeah shut up Tobin, did you pay any attention to that flashback at all?! Celica already said she wasn’t going to marry Alm!

Kid Gray: Ehhh… Faye, I thought Celica only said that we’re too young to think about Marriage. *Faye glares at him* Uh… then again you probably aren’t too far off from the truth. Heh heh…

(Then the children hear some rustling in the bushes nearby.)

Kid Gray: What the… did you guys hear that? 

(Now the bush rustling is getting slightly louder & closer.)

Kid Tobin: Yeah… yeah I do, it sounds like somebody is visiting the village.

Kid Gray: It does, but who would want to visit this run-down place? Hardly anyone comes here and the only person who comes & goes is Sir Mycen and we know he’s home. 

Kid Tobin: Hey maybe we should go check & see who is visiting Ram Village?

Kid Kliff: I… I dunno guys shouldn’t we go check with one of the grown-ups first?

Kid Faye: Yeah guys shouldn’t we check with Sir Mycen first?

Kid Tobin: Oh c’mon guys Ram is a small little village deep in the south of Valentia, what are the odds that somebody really important will show up here? 

Kid Gray: Yeah guys usually when someone other than Sir Mycen shows up its just some traveler or some peddler so I’m sure it would be fine.

Kid Kliff: Well… I suppose so.

Kid Faye: Okay I suppose we can go check to see who it is, but then we tell Sir Mycen okay?

Kid Tobin: Alright you three now c’mon lets go!

(Meanwhile at some fields nearby Ram Village the Zofian Knight Slayde and a few Zofian Castle Soldiers are getting closer to Ram Village.)

Slayde: Ugh I can’t believe I was assigned to doing this recon job out in the middle of nowhere. Soldier, where are we?

Soldier A: Sir a…according to the map we are at a small settlement called Ram Village.

Slayde: Ram Village? What kind of name is that for a town, still, what a rustic little dump, I’m surprised that pirates haven’t ransacked this seaside little village yet.

Soldier A: It’s probably because it’s too far off from any of the ports sir.

Slayde: Oh… well yes I suppose that could be the case. Anyways well at least we found some sign of civilization here, sort of, anyways alright soldiers lets March.

(Then as the kids are now arriving on the scene.)

Kid Gray: Okay guys I think we should be finding our visitors right about… What the?! Okay I did not see this coming; well these guys are definitely not peddlers.

Soldier A: What the, it’s a bunch of kids.

Soldier B: Yeah they look like they are about my kids’ age.

Slayde: I see, well stand down soldiers I think I can handle this.

Kid Tobin: WOW! Real Knights from Zofia! This is so cool!

Slayde: Ah my adoring public, yes it is none other than I, the brave noble sir Slayde, Knight of Zofia, here to pay this humble… quaint little establishment a visit.

Kid Kliff: Uh, Tobin while the guy in purple is a knight but you do know that those other guys are just Soldiers right?

Kid Tobin: Oh… right, I knew that.

Slayde: Well yes that is true... *ahem*

Slayde: Alright children, I am here with these Soldiers on a recon mission and we have been traveling for some time so we are rather tired & hungry. Now children do try to get your parents to treat us to a fine meal. Or at least a fine a meal as this… quaint little town can muster. After all if my men and I served well perhaps one day I could put in a good word in and maybe you lads can become fine knights someday.

Kid Tobin: Really?! That sounds amazing!

Kid Kliff: Hey wait a minute; according to my mother I thought only noblemen can become knights in Zofia.

Kid Tobin: Aww… killjoy.

Kid Gray: Kliff are you trying to get us in trouble here? Uhh… what I mean is… heh heh eh please don’t mind my friend’s little display of rudeness here. We normally don’t get visitors of your prestige & caliber here in quaint little Ram Village.

Slayde: I see, my you are rather sharp-witted little tots; well yes it is true that only nobility can become Knights in Zofia. However one does not need to be nobility in order to serve the kingdom of Zofia and his majesty King Lima IV, may the powers bless him and his name until the end of days. Even the most common of commoners can become fine soldiers for Zofia and if they served their roles well they can be well-rewarded. That… is what I meant to say earlier of course. Surely you not argue with that, right?

Kid Kliff: Well that is true.

Slayde: Splendid, you there, boy, what is your name?

Kid Gray: Me? Well uh… my name is Gray sir, this is Tobin and this is Kliff and the girl here with us is Faye.

Kid Faye: Hello.

Slayde: Hello there little lady, hmm… I see… hmm… who would name their kid Gray?

(In which this gets the Soldiers along with Tobin & Kliff to nod in agreement in which Gray appears slightly annoyed at the latter two.)

Slayde: Where was I, oh right, excuse me boy eh I mean Gray do you have any sisters by any chance?

Kid Gray: Yeah. I… I have two, what about them?

Slayde: Ah splendid that will do, you can have them serve me and my men well with your finest dishes. Oh don’t get me wrong I doubt this place would have any fine cuisine but you know what they say “hunger is the best spice”. So children what does this quaint little town have to eat?

Kid Gray: Well sir we do sometimes have some herring from the Zofian Harbor market but most of the time we just have bread and oranges so there really isn’t much.

Soldier A: Bread & Oranges… that would make a decent snack at best.

Soldier B: Yeah it’s no wonder why these kids look so thin.

Kid Tobin: Well we… we have some Ram Wine. In fact this is where Ram Wine comes from.

(Then suddenly Slayde & the Soldier’s interests were piqued.)

Slayde: Ram Wine? Oh my, I’ve heard that drink is actually pretty good, maybe this won’t be such a waste of time after all.

(Though suddenly one of the Soldiers seems to be having some insidious thoughts and is now seen patting Faye on the head and is increasingly rubbing her head more & more.)

Creepy Soldier: Oh yeah this feels nice and soft.

Kid Faye: Mi…Mister what are you doing? 

Kid Gray: What in the…

Slayde: Uh Soldier… what are you doing?

Creepy Soldier: What does it look like? I’ve been on this blasted recon mission for a few days and all I’ve been seeing are just a bunch of trees! It’s been far too long since I’ve known the touch of a woman and this cherubic little cutie here is the closest thing to a woman I’ve seen lately.

Slayde: Yes well that “Cherubic Little Cutie” is a small little girl, now cease this rather crude display of misbehavior at once soldier so we can get some of this Wine that this village is somewhat known for. But when we go in if you try to talk to any more ladies do try to find someone a little more age appropriate. In fact, do us all a favor and make sure her age is at least in the double digits alright?

Soldier A: Uh Sir are you sure it would be a good idea to give this guy some booze?

Slayde: Oh, good point I haven’t thought of that.

Creepy Soldier: Oh lay off, like I said before I haven’t been near a woman in days so food isn’t the only thing I hunger. C’mere you little cherub I want to see if you make a sweet little treat.

(Then as the depraved soldier is now feeling up Faye’s shoulders.)

Creepy Soldier: Oh you feel so nice & soft you little cutie, a shame you aren’t a little bit older otherwise I would be getting more to grab. Heh heh heh…

Kid Faye: AH! Please stop!

Slayde: Oh for goodness sake man she is just a child!

Soldier A: Yeah you really should stop doing that.

Soldier B (under his breath): *sigh* Note to self do not invite this guy to my little girl’s birthday party next week.

Kid Faye: WAH! No! Stop it! Stop it!

Creepy Soldier: Stop squirming you little munchkin, unless you want to have a good spanking. OW!

(Then suddenly Alm whacks the creepy soldier in the arm freeing Faye from his grasp in which when the soldier was stunned then Alm punched the creep in the face knocking him down.)

Kids Faye, Gray, Tobin & Kliff: ALM!

Kid Faye: My Hero…

Kid Gray: WHOA! Alm just punched a guard from Zofia Castle!

Kid Tobin: Wow…

Kid Kliff: Oh c’mon Gray, Zofian Guard or not this guy totally had it coming.

Kid Gray: Well yeah I won’t argue with that but still…

Creepy Soldier: OW! So you’re the little punk who sucker-punched me?!

Kid Alm: No means no you sick prick, I am Alm from Ram Village and I have been training with my Grandpa so I will one day protect Ram from creeps like you!

Slayde: Alm? That name sounds familiar…

Creepy Soldier: Let’s get one thing straight you little punk, a couple of lucky shots doesn’t make you a tough guy! Remember that when I start cracking some skulls. Oh wait I got a better idea, I have my spear with me. So give me one good reason why I shouldn’t use you little punks for target practice.

Kid Gray: Oh this is not good, this is so not good.

Kid Kliff: Oh man oh man oh man…

Kid Tobin: Oh c’mon Kliff don’t start crying, otherwise you’ll get me to start crying too.

Kid Alm: Oh I’ll give you a reason why, because you will really be breaking the law then. Guards can’t go around making death threats to innocent kids let alone villagers! Now get out of here before I start cracking skulls!

Soldier A: Easy there kid while yes it is true that Soldiers can’t go around making threats to villagers but we can detain unruly kids and send them to their parents, so calm down kid.

Kid Alm: EXCUSE ME?! Are you going to turn a blind eye to what that creep was doing to one of my friends? You guys are supposed to be Guardsmen, you are supposed to be protecting the innocent not harassing or attacking them! 

Slayde: Oh dear… 

Soldier A: Well yeah, that is true…

Soldier B (under his breath): Good thing my family isn’t here to see this.

Kid Gray: Uh Alm, need I remind you that these guys are from Zofia Castle? Now will you please calm down before you do something that we’ll all regret?

Kid Alm: Calm down? I don’t care where these guys came from, I mean c’mon Grey you saw what happened to Faye there. There is no way I’m going to let these guys anywhere near Ram!

Slayde: Oh dear… oh dear…

Creepy Soldier: You are being rather uppity for a little brat, so you really think you can knock us down you little punk?

Kid Alm: Gee I don’t see why not, I was able to knock you down pretty easily.

Creepy Soldier: Why you little…

Slayde: Stand down Soldier!

Creepy Soldier: Stand down?! Wha… what for, uh I mean uh… c’mon sir I’m trying to restore my honor as a Zofian Guardsman!

Slayde: Restore your honor? Ha hah! Please! You’re just trying to save face and soothe your battered ego. Oh yes the big brave Zofia Guardsman making death threats to little boys because you were bad-touching a little girl. Now stand down soldier before you become an even bigger embarrassment to your rank!

Creepy Soldier: Grrr… yes sir.

Slayde: As for you boy, your name is… Alm right, my oh my you are a rather brave and bold little boy aren’t you? You could have a good future at Zofia Castle.

Kid Alm: Oh really?

Slayde: Oh yes indeed… *ahem* Now as for you Soldier, due to your repeated offenses you will be assigned to stand guard at this village gate and if you don’t do any more misbehaving then maybe we’ll consider letting you have any leftover scraps. Now stand your post while the rest of us get some wine and feel fortunate that I’m so willing to show you any mercy, perhaps far more than you deserve.

Creepy Soldier: Oh sod off you pompous fop! I’m going to teach these little pups a lesson!

(Then suddenly Slayde holds this rather uppity guardsman at lance-point.)

Slayde: You really seem to be forgetting yourself, Sergeant. So are you disobeying a direct order, soldier?

Creepy Soldier: Uh… n…no sir.

Slayde: Good now do this guard job and if you’re lucky maybe it won’t be your last. 

Creepy Soldier: Yes sir.

Kid Tobin: Uh… Alm, maybe we should let Sir Slayde and those other guys in.

Kid Gray: Yeah after all Sir Slayde did really just punish that creep who was bad-touching Faye.

Kid Faye: Yes, uh thank you sir.

Slayde: My pleasure dear.

Kid Alm: Alright I understand, I suppose I’ll calm down now, thank you sir.

Slayde: It’s alright my boy; I do apologize for this rather ghastly incident. But rest assured that this soldier will be duly reprimanded for his repeated and numerous offenses. 

Kid Celica (offscreen): Alm! Alm!

Kid Celica: There you are! I’ve heard some screams so I was wondering where they came from, is everything alright?

Creepy Soldier: Oh wow you’re even cuter than that other little girl; you practically look like a little doll. C’mere you little cutie so I can smell you.

Kid Celica: EEP!

Slayde: Oh for the love of…. Have you no shame you… *then Slayde starts to recognize Celica* Hmm? Oh… oh my you… you seem to be rather familiar…

Celica: *gasp* Oh my, you… you’re the man who was with…

(Then suddenly Old Sir Mycen makes his grand entrance.)

Slayde: AH! MYCEN!

Mycen (under his breath): *sigh* Oh by the gods, Slayde you bumbling fool…

Kid Alm: Grandpa!

Kid Celica: Grandpapa!

Kids Faye, Gray, Tobin & Kliff: Sir Mycen!

Soldiers A & B: Sir Mycen?!

Mycen: Alm, you take the others back into Ram Village for safety, I will be dealing with our visitors myself.

Kid Alm: Alright, c’mon everyone.

Mycen: M…M…Mycen wha… what are you doing here I… I…’

(Then as Slayde tries to at least appear that he has regained his composition.)

Slayde: Soldiers! A..at times like this there is only one thing we must do… RETREAT!

Creepy Soldier: What for?

Slayde: What for? WHAT FOR?! Look you stupid dastard this is Sir Mycen one of the most powerful knights in all of Valentia history! He can crush little simpletons like you easily without even breaking a sweat!

Creepy Soldier: Yeah I know that Old Man Mycen here was one of the biggest & baddest knights around but that was like what about 2 to 3 decades ago? This old fossil here is probably more likely to break his hip than break someone else’s skull. Why we would be the laughingstock of the Zofia Guardsmen’s Union if we don’t even bother to try to take this old man on. So c’mon you guys we can take this decrepit old has-been down easily.

Slayde (under his breath): Oh by the gods it’s like this imbecile wants to die.

Mycen: Decrepit Old Has-been? My you seem to be quite confident; it’s amazing how someone like you managed to survive this long. One moment… *then Mycen brings out a decent-sized Steel Ore* Gentlemen this is Steel Ore, the same kind of material that is used for your armor & spears. Watch this…

(Then with a mighty swing Mycen was able to split that Steel Ore in ease with his lance in which Slayde and the other Soldiers were shocked by this.)

Mycen: HIYAH!

Soldier A: By the gods… did… did he just split that steel ore in half?!

Mycen: Yes, yes I did.

Soldier B: Uh Sir Slayde I have a wife and child at home so I have some reasons to value my life so I think I’ll be following your orders sir.

Slayde: Good call Soldier, very good call.

Mycen: Indeed, now as for you.

(Mycen now has the Creepy Soldier by Lance-Point.)

Mycen: I’m only going to say this once you vulgar degenerate so listen carefully, the only union you should be concerned of is the one between your head and yours shoulders. Do I make myself clear?

Creepy Soldier: *gulp* C…C…C…C…Crystal sir!

Mycen: Good, now go.

Slayde: SOLDIERS, RETREAT!

(And this time all 3 soldiers obeyed the order and left with Slayde. Meanwhile a few days later another visitor has arrived at Ram Village and this time it’s the kindly old priest by the name of Nomah. Now as the children are approaching Nomah.)

Nomah: Greetings little ones my name is Nomah, I’m an old friend of Sir Mycen and I am the head priest at the Novis Priory. Ah you must be Alm & Celica; Sir Mycen has told me much about you two.

Kid Alm: Oh well anyone who is a friend of my Grandpa, is a friend of mine.

Nomah: Oh… yes, Grandpa… eh… thank you kindly little one.

Kid Celica: So you are Sir Nomah, pleased to meet you.

Nomah: Why hello little Celica pleased to meet you too, though you do not need to be so formal with me little one.

Kid Celica: That maybe so sir but I do know what needs to be done. *ahem* Everyone I will be going to the Novis Priory with Sir Nomah and live with him for now on. I will be leaving Ram Village by tomorrow morning, good bye everyone.

Kid Alm: What? No….

Kid Faye: You’re leaving us Celica?

Kid Celica: I’m afraid so…

Kid Kliff: Wait is this because of those guys who came from Zofia Castle earlier this week?

Kid Celica: Yes, I was originally supposed to leave soon afterwards. But I told my Grandpapa that I wanted to leave like this so I could at least say good bye.

Nomah: Ah yes and just the other day I was at the Zofia Harbor town giving a lecture towards the Mila Faithful where I was given a message by my old friend Mycen here. He wished to have little Miss Celica to be one of my students at the Novis Priory in which I met with him and gladly accepted.

Kid Alm: But Grandpa why does Celica have to go, I… I thought she was supposed to stay here with us?

Kid Gray: Yeah Sir Mycen I mean most of those guys from Zofia Castle didn’t seem to be that bad.

Kid Tobin: Uh-huh so why would those guys be a reason why Celica will be leaving us?

Mycen: I’m… afraid it’s not that simple boys, its something that you will all understand when you get older.

Kid Celica: Yeah… I’m sure you all will know someday.

Kid Alm: *sigh* Okay… still… Oh Celica we’re going to miss you.

Kid Celica: I will miss you all too. *Then as she notices the other children her expression changes* However, that being said Alm perhaps this is for the best. After all maybe now that I will be leaving, you won’t be ignoring our friends at Ram Village so much.

Kid Alm: Wait what, what are you talking about?

Kid Celica: You heard me, just the other day poor Faye was telling me about how she and the boys were feeling a little left out since you have been spending so much time with me Alm.

Kid Alm: Is this true?

Kid Faye (looking away): Uh-huh…

Kid Gray: Well yeah Alm I uh… I may’ve wondered if you were replacing us with Celica before at least once or twice.

Kid Alm: What? Of course I would never replace you all with Celica, why would you say something like that Gray?

Kid Gray: Eh no offense Alm, but you have been spending an awful lot of time with Celica ever since she moved here.

Kid Alm: Oh c’mon Gray. It’s because Celica was living with me… until now, but it’s not like I never saw you guys again and you all have hung out with Celica before.

Kid Faye: Yeah Grey I mean Alm did come to our rescue when that Soldier tried to grab me so it’s not like he was ignoring us.

Kid Gray: Okay, okay yeah that is true but still…

Mycen: Now settle down children. Celica needs to finish her packing before she leaves with Sir Nomah tomorrow morning alright?

Alm: Alright… good bye Celica.

Celica: Good bye Alm, good bye everyone. I… I suppose could write to you all every now & then. Sir Nomah I’m sure the Novis Priory has a mailbox right?

Nomah: That is correct my dear.

Mycen: Mail?

Kid Alm: That sounds like a wonderful idea, right guys?

Kid Faye: Right we would love to be pen pals with you Celica.

Kid Gray: Well until recently there wasn’t really been anything going in Ram Village but yeah I suppose we could write to every now & then Celica.

Kid Celica: Splendid, is it alright if I write letters to my friends at Ram Village, Sir Nomah?

Nomah: It is alright with me, what say you Mycen?

Mycen: Well I… I dunno…

The Kids: Please?

Nomah: Oh come now Mycen, I can assure you that the Mailbox at the Priory would be perfectly safe. Besides do you really want to say no to these precocious little faces?

Mycen: Oh alright I suppose you kids can receive & write letters to Celica, every now & then.

The Kids: YAY!

(Then as Nomah notices on how young Faye is holding Alm’s left arm.)

Nomah: Oh my little one you seem to be quite fond of Alm.

Kid Faye: Oh yes Sir Nomah, Alm has always been special to me especially ever since he saved me from that mean guard, Alm is my Knight in Shining Armor.

Kid Celica (now holding onto Alm’s right arm): Aw that is so sweet of you Alm.

Kid Alm (blushing): Duh… Thanks heh heh…

Nomah: Oh my, well Alm you seem to be quite the little ladies man at such a young age, oh I must say that is quite impressive.

Kid Alm (slightly blushing): Oh… well it’s not quite like that Sir Nomah.

(Which now Gray, Tobin & Kliff now slightly glare & grumble at Alm in jealousy.)

Kid Gray: Suuuure Alm, sure.

Nomah: Now boys, there is no need for such jealousy here. 

Kid Kliff: Je…Jealous? Us, I… I don’t know what you are talking about.

Nomah: Heh heh of course, what I mean is it would be wise to learn from Alm here.

Kid Gray: Well I suppose that is true.

Kid Tobin (whiny): That’s assuming we can of course.

Mycen: Alright children that is enough, like I said before Celica needs to get ready for her journey to the Novis Priory tomorrow. Now let’s go children.

Alm: Alright Grandpa.

(Later on that night, as Mycen & Nomah are having a little chat.)

Mycen: So its agreed, tomorrow you and Celica will leave for the Priory in Novis Island and she will become one of your students.

Nomah: Correct, while Celica may miss her little friends here in Ram she will not be the only child in the Priory so I’m quite certain that she will make new friends there in no time.

Mycen: Ah yes that is good to know.

Nomah: Indeed, though the children still seem to be a bit confused over why Celica is moving away from Ram Village to come live at the Priory. 

Mycen: They will know, within due time.

Nomah: Of course you would say that. Still Celica says that you originally wanted to just take her to the Priory right away shortly after that incident.

Mycen: Indeed, but she was able to get me to change my mind. I admit she kept asking questions about that knight who visited Ram then, questions I… wasn’t sure I wanted to answer. Apparently Celica recognized that Knight who visited Ram. So I made a compromise and try to see if I can get you here so she will have some time to pack and say good bye to her friends. 

Nomah: I see, so tell me Nomah why would Celica recognize this Knight who visited Ram recently?

Mycen: *sigh* Alright, I will admit that knight by the name of Slayde is a… acquaintance of mine. Fortunately it seems that Slayde & his soldiers only stumbled upon Ram Village by accident.

Nomah: Acquaintance? Hmm… so Mycen is this Slayde fellow trustworthy?

Mycen: I suppose he can be, while he does serve DeSaix he has found some of his actions a bit extreme so he can be willing to listen to reason.

Nomah: I see, but what I’m curious is so this Slayde did not know that you were keeping Alm & Celica in Ram Village? That hardly seems wise, if this Slayde fellow can be trustworthy than he could’ve tried to make sure that he and his guards would avoid the Village. In fact this whole incident might’ve been prevented if you did just that.

Mycen: I will admit that it is a possibility; however I could not risk the chance that DeSaix would find out that information from him one way or another. Also while it seems that Slayde accidentally stumbled upon Ram Village as he and some guards were set on a Recon Mission. But who sent him on this Recon mission in the first place and what do they know of Ram Village? That is the question here. However the fact that Slayde was the one who found Ram does give me some time though to change some plans.

Nomah: You know Mycen I’m almost a little bit surprised that you didn’t ask me to take in both Alm & Celica.

Mycen: I admit the idea has crossed my mind but I’m fairly certain that DeSaix does not know of Alm’s background however he will know who Celica really is. I also figured that if any of DeSaix’s men come after me then they will not find Celica by accident. Besides Alm has been in Ram Village a lot longer so I figured he would miss his friends there if he had to move.

Nomah: Alright I understand what you mean here.

Mycen: Thank you, that being said Nomah you have been asking me questions perhaps it is time that I ask you a question or few such as this business of Celica & mailing letters to Ram Village.

Nomah: Yes you seem to be rather bothered by that, why?

Mycen: Well first of all thanks a lot for practically having me put on the spot at the time.

Nomah: Oh Mycen is your ego starting to soften in your old age? That is very unbecoming of you.

Mycen: You know very well this is more than just petty ego. After all what if any of DeSaix’s men intercept the letters that are being sent to Celica? Then they will find out where Celica is for sure! It’s only a matter of time until DeSaix sends spies to the south in Zofia!

Nomah: Okay Mycen now you are just being paranoid.

Mycen: Paranoid? I am not Paranoid I’m being properly cautious! 

Nomah: Really now, oh don’t be a fool Mycen even if DeSaix does find out that Celica is in the Novis Priory there is very little he can actually do about that.

Mycen: How can you be so sure?!

Nomah: Oh its quite simple Mycen, the Novis Priory is one of the more prominent houses of worship for Lady Mila here in Zofia second only to the Mila Shrine. Say what you will of DeSaix’s underhanded ways but he has gained support by those who hated King Lima IV in which as you know many despised him for his depraved hedonist ways. There are still many who worship Mila so I’m quite certain that even DeSaix knows that the people of Zofia will turn on him quickly if he starts attacking known churches let alone destroying them. So yes Mycen, Celica will be just fine at the Novis Priory.

Mycen: *sigh* Alright I understand your point Nomah.

Nomah: Thank you, and besides Mycen if anything else shouldn’t you think of this idea of Celica being pen pals with Alm & his friends a good thing? After all you originally wanted Alm & Celica to live together so they can have a strong bond since they are both Bearers of the Brand. Alm & Celica will have to be apart for now but this way they will still be able to keep in touch with each-other every now & then. Or would you prefer that they end up forgetting each-other in a few years?

Mycen: Alright Nomah I concede, I concede.

Nomah: Ah that is good to hear, however Mycen I do have one last thing I wish to discuss about and it is about the boy.

Mycen: I see… Go on.

Nomah: Later on this afternoon I had another little chat when I noticed him having a rather sad look on his face.

(Cue flashback to later on that afternoon.)

Nomah: Why hello young Alm, oh my you appear to be feeling down, is this because of Celica?

Kid Alm: *sigh* Yes.

Nomah: I see, well Alm I understand why you would miss Celica so much, and I do apologize for being one of the reasons why. But you still do have your friends at Ram Village namely those boys Gray, Tobin & Kliff and that girl Faye seems to be quite fond of you my boy.

Kid Alm: I know, I remember when Celica chewed me out for ignoring my friends because of her earlier today. I didn’t mean to and I do care about my friends, honest! But… but ever since Celica came into our lives, things were different.

Nomah: Well my boy you must truly care about Celica.

Kid Alm: Well it’s… not quite like that. You see Celica is not like me she wasn’t born & raised here in Ram Village. Until Celica came along it was just my Grandpa and me and Grandpa still doesn’t let me outside the village. 

Nomah: I see…

Kid Alm: I admit at first the reason why I hung out with Celica is because my Grandpa really wanted me to. But when Celica told me about her old home and what she saw on her way here I… I was so fascinated. There is someone in Ram who was willing to tell me what it’s like in the outside world. I really liked that Celica was able to tell me stories about what it’s like outside Ram. 

Nomah: Alm my boy I understand that you wish to know more about the world outside of Ram, I do but tell me Alm is this desire the only reason you’ve befriended Celica so much?

Kid Alm: Well I… I… I didn’t mean to… I… *sigh* I guess I really was being selfish huh? Oh now I feel really awful right now.

Nomah: Now now my boy my intention was never to hurt you so please do forgive me. My only intention was to understand you more my boy.

Kid Alm: I understand, but still, I guess it is more than just because she was from outside Ram Village. I know that I have friends in Ram but… but… *sniffle* they have siblings and they have parents… while I… I don’t… well I don’t think I do… do I? All I have in my family is my Grandpa and I’ve tried asking him about the world outside of Ram and my family but… but he won’t tell me anything. *whimper* 

(Then Nomah gives Alm a hug.)

Nomah (thinking): *sigh* Mycen you old fool, one way or another you will answer for this.

Nomah: There there my boy I’m sure that one day you will know more about your place in this world. Your grandfather and I will be having some words about this later.

Kid Alm: O…Okay *sniff* I hope so…

Nomah: I’m sure you will my boy, I’m sure you will. And rest assured I will make sure that you and your friends will get letters from Celica, alright my boy?

Kid Alm: Alright, thank you sir.

Nomah: Your quite welcome little one.

(Flashback ends)

Nomah: Oh Mycen what were you thinking regarding Alm I mean the poor boy thinks you’re his grandfather for crying out loud!

Mycen: I am his Grandfather! Well… his adopted one.

Nomah: Yes but the point is that you have truly kept the boy in the dark for so long have you?

Mycen: Yes I have and the boy shall stay in the dark for as long as it takes, do I make myself clear?

Nomah: Excuse me?! You forget yourself Mycen, I am not one of your soldiers I have been a loyal ally of yours for decades but that doesn’t mean I’m blindly loyal! I know you were born & raised in Rigel, the land that preaches of Discipline & Order but you are raising the boy in Zofia. And here in Zofia we value empathy & family far more than control! I must confess that I feel a bit disgusted at myself for being complicit with your lies by my silence. Do not make me regret that mistake again.

Mycen: Don’t you dare tell the boy! You know very well why the boy must not know about his origins! Alm has a great destiny and I must make sure that nothing gets in the way of that!

Nomah: Oh I understand why Alm & Celica live their lives of secrecy but at least Celica knows why!

Mycen: Celica’s… circumstances are different from Alm’s.

Nomah: Not as different as you think Mycen. 

Mycen: Even so, I must follow the plan for Alm as much as I can. You know very well how loyal I am to his father. The boy is a Bearer of the Brand so you need to understand why he must not know who he is yet. Its… it’s for the Greater Good for Valentia!

Nomah: Yes the boy does have quite the destiny but is it because of the brand in his hand or is it by you & his father’s hand? Mycen, you talk about how this is “for the Greater Good” but Alm is a 7 year old boy who feels sad & isolated since he knows nothing about his family or the world outside this village. Do you know what that boy is thinking; have you seen the sadness in his eyes? I warn you Mycen if you do not tell the boy the truth then one way or another someone else will.

Mycen: I… I… I assure you Nomah, the boy will one day see the world outside Ram Village. When he gets older after all he is still a rather young boy as of now. 

Nomah: That is true.

Mycen: And… and I suppose I could tell the boy about the outside world more often.

Nomah: There you go, after all Alm’s “Grandpa” is one of the most famous Knights in all of Valentia history. I’m sure you have all sorts of stories of your many heroic exploits to tell the boy.

Mycen: Well I… I suppose I could tell the boy of my old exploits in Zofia.

Nomah: That would be a very nice start. Well Mycen this has been a very good chat, even if it did get a bit heated at points. Still it’s a good thing we are not politicians otherwise I would be trouncing you in the debates.

Mycen: Maybe so but it would take more than just good debate skills to become a really good politician.

Nomah: Perhaps but it certainly does help.

Mycen: That is true.

Nomah: Well Mycen my old friend I will take Little Celica to the Novis Priory first thing in the morning and I will make sure that I raise her well. Who knows maybe Celica will be calling me Grandpapa soon.

Mycen (smirking): Oh don’t you dare, I earned that title first thank you very much.

Nomah: I suppose but think of it this way, that perhaps Celica has two Grandpapas. Heh heh heh… Oh wait that didn’t come out right.

Mycen: That is true.

Nomah: *Yawn* Alright I will make sure that little Celica gets up and ready to go tomorrow morning, good night Mycen.

Mycen: Good night Nomah.

(And so the two old friends turn in for the night as Nomah & Celica leave for the Novis Priory the next day. Over the years Alm has grown into a fine young man and a warrior by Mycen’s tutelage. In which a decade later Alm will one day be on his own journey as he and Celica’s destinies will one day intertwine once again.)

END


End file.
